


Consent is Sexy (And Essential)

by HetaCon



Series: Stripper Kenny AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Genderfluid Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Grinding, Making Out, Masturbation, Other, Pansexual Kenny McCormick, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stripper Kenny McCormick, Top Kenny McCormick, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Kenny comes home from work absolutely exhausted. His shift had been a bit rough.When things get a little more heated when he and his partner head to bed, Butters makes sure he knows just how important consent actually is.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Stripper Kenny AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214675
Kudos: 10





	1. Nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, slight sexual harassment mention, some sexual content in this first ending
> 
> This story actually has two parts to it, one in which Kenny says no (this one), and one in which Kenny says yes (the next one). Butters absolutely respects his choice in both endings, rest assured! Enjoy this ending!

Being in Kenneth McCormick’s line of work was interesting.

Kenny, very simply, was a stripper, no ands, ifs, or buts about it. He was proud of what he did and wasn’t afraid to talk about it. Obviously he spared the details to those who didn’t wish to hear it but he didn’t feel ashamed of what he was doing for a living.

He had started soon after high school with college being a bit of a drag for him to handle. He wasn’t doing well in a lot of his classes, he was constantly stressed, and he felt cooped up in his crappy apartment. Eventually, he’d decided enough was enough, dropped out of college, moved across the country to live with his significant other since junior high, and started working at a gay strip club. Surprisingly, it went well and his partner was fine with his decision.

The job paid well and he easily covered his share of the rent, he got to do something more or less enjoyable with his life, and he was content with that. Not everything was perfect but no job ever was and mostly, Kenny found himself enjoying it, despite some of the men there getting a bit too handsy at times. He would survive, he knew when to stand up for himself. He didn’t have any interest in the men that paid him anyways.

Today though had been truly exhausting and he had had it by the time a guy slapped his ass in passing. Usually it was fine, he’d gotten used to it, and sometimes it was part of the job. Though with how his day had gone, that was the last straw for some reason and he wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse into his significant other’s arms.

Kenny got home around 2 in the morning and he groaned as he shut the door, clicking the lock into place. He stretched before wearily going over to the kitchen where his significant other was sitting at the island, cheek resting on one hand while looking over pieces of paper scattered over the island.

“Hey,” Kenny muttered out, leaning over his partner’s back, glancing over the various sketches and lists of materials in front of the two. “Pronouns and name, how we feeling today babe?” he asked gently, thumbing with the blue bracelet on his partner’s right wrist.

“He/him, Butters or Leo,” Kenny’s boyfriend answered, turning to face him. “How was work?”

Kenny leaned down to kiss him, melting into the familiar warmth of it. “Shit honestly, had an asshole slap my ass as I was getting ready to go backstage and change for the night,” he responded, pouting into Butters’ hair.

“That’s not very nice.” Butters wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the thought before hugging around Kenny’s waist. “Anything you want me to do to make you feel better, Ken?”

“Nah, I think I’m just gonna take a shower. You eat yet?” Kenny asked.

Butters’ cheeks turned pink and he pushed his fingers together. “Nooo, I kinda forgot again... Just got a little distracted is all, I have to figure out the lead costumes within the next two weeks and everything, you know! I promise I didn’t mean to!”

Kenny found himself able to be a little amused at his boyfriend despite the fatigue and foul mood threatening to settle in. “Yeah, I get it, just make sure you get some food. I wouldn’t mind something after I shower if you can.”

With a smile, Butters nodded and pulled Kenny down to kiss him again. “Mhm, I can do that, go relax now ok?”

“You’re the best Leooooo~” Kenny hummed out as he ambled towards the bathroom. He chuckled as he heard a cheery “I know!” with a little giggle from Butters before properly walking to shower.

After a shower, Kenny found food ready on the island where Butters had previously had his work, the aforementioned putting away his papers for the night. The two sat in silence, the only interaction being the two holding hands over the countertop. It was quiet and comfortable, neither felt the need to speak until they’d gotten tucked in to bed.

Butters had made the first move that night, just a simple little kiss really. Kenny was returning it without a second thought. Before much time had passed though, Kenny’s hands gripped tightly at Butters waist as he straddled Kenny’s hips, the two locked into a searing kiss as Butters gently licked over Kenny’s lower lip.

This wasn’t exactly where Kenny had thought the night was going to take him but he supposed this was alright, he definitely didn’t mind Butters’ weight being the one pressing down on to him. He loved his boyfriend at least, he knew that for a fact as Butters’ tongue gently brushed against his own.

With a harsh breath, Butters sat up, beaming in a slightly dazed way after their little make out session. Kenny offered him a slightly tired smile in return.

Oh no, Butters was frowning, what did he do? Did something happen?

“Kenny, you ok? You look a million miles away right now,” Butters muttered softly, cupping Kenny’s cheeks. His hands were warm and Kenny couldn’t help himself from sighing and leaning into the touch, rubbing his nose against Butters’ thumb.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, I just... Well you know, you don’t... have to be up to this. I might’ve gotten a little carried away, oh dear...” Butters muttered out, fretting as he quickly got off Kenny.

“Wait, no!” Kenny said a little louder than intended. “Sorry, uh, I don’t mind. You can... I dunno, I don’t mind.” He hoped that was enough but Butters didn’t seem convinced in the slightest, his expression only seeming to soften around the edges as he laid down next to Kenny again.

“Ken, you know you don’t have to have sex even if I want it right? No one’s gonna make you, I would want you to want it too if we did it.” Butters leaned in to softly kiss his cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment as he just stayed close.

Really, Kenny should know that, he should know they didn’t have to do anything. He never went further than Butters ever wanted to. They didn’t even fully go into penetrative sex the first several times they got a little more into things than usual. But still... “It’s ok, I don’t mind. You’re my boyfriend, yeah? Want to make you happy,” he shrugged. “I work as a stripper, having sex with my boyfriend shouldn’t be any problem if I can do something like that,” Kenny tried to offer. Butters only pouted more.

“That isn’t how it works Kenny,” Butters told him with a hard and clear tone, his eyes turning a rather icy shade of blue rather than the usually kind blue waters that normally swirled in his irises.

“What do you mean?” Good job Kenny, best question to ask right there.

“Kenny, do you really think sex isn’t something you get to enjoy too? I mean, sure, you interact with it more as a sex worker than an average person would but that doesn’t mean you have to let me do what I want just because of that!” Butters let out a huff as he snuggled into Kenny’s side, hugging his arm to his chest. “You get to enjoy it too and if you don’t think you will or aren’t, you can say no. You can always say no, I’m going to respect it if you tell me no. You say no at any point and we stop, I’m not going to argue with that.”

Kenny glanced over at the pouty expression on Butters’ face and he smiled a bit, leaning over to kiss him. “I’m really fucking exhausted,” he muttered before their lips met. “So nah, I really can’t.”

“And that’s ok,” Butters said with a nod and that sweet smile of his.

“Mmmm,” Kenny mumbled, burying his face into Butters’ neck. “Night,” he said, his voice muffled.

Butters laughed and kissed his hair, pulling the blankets over them. “Night night Kenny, I love you,” he whispered and snuggled in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be smut so woohoo!


	2. Hell Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, slight sexual harassment mention, smut
> 
> This is the smut ending in which Kenny says yes! This is my first time writing smut, oh boy... Enjoy my mediocre attempt!!

Being in Kenneth McCormick’s line of work was interesting.

Kenny, very simply, was a stripper, no ands, ifs, or buts about it. He was proud of what he did and wasn’t afraid to talk about it. Obviously he spared the details to those who didn’t wish to hear it but he didn’t feel ashamed of what he was doing for a living.

He had started soon after high school with college being a bit of a drag for him to handle. He wasn’t doing well in a lot of his classes, he was constantly stressed, and he felt cooped up in his crappy apartment. Eventually, he’d decided enough was enough, dropped out of college, moved across the country to live with his significant other since junior high, and started working at a gay strip club. Surprisingly, it went well and his partner was fine with his decision.

The job paid well and he easily covered his share of the rent, he got to do something more or less enjoyable with his life, and he was content with that. Not everything was perfect but no job ever was and mostly, Kenny found himself enjoying it, despite some of the men there getting a bit too handsy at times. He would survive, he knew when to stand up for himself. He didn’t have any interest in the men that paid him anyways.

Today though had been truly exhausting and he had had it by the time a guy slapped his ass in passing. Usually it was fine, he’d gotten used to it, and sometimes it was part of the job. Though with how his day had gone, that was the last straw for some reason and he wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse into his significant other’s arms.

Kenny got home around 2 in the morning and he groaned as he shut the door, clicking the lock into place. He stretched before wearily going over to the kitchen where his significant other was sitting at the island, cheek resting on one hand while looking over pieces of paper scattered over the island.

“Hey,” Kenny muttered out, leaning over his partner’s back, glancing over the various sketches and lists of materials in front of the two. “Pronouns and name, how we feeling today babe?” he asked gently, thumbing with the blue bracelet on his partner’s right wrist.

“He/him, Butters or Leo,” Kenny’s boyfriend answered, turning to face him. “How was work?”

Kenny leaned down to kiss him, melting into the familiar warmth of it. “Shit honestly, had an asshole slap my ass as I was getting ready to go backstage and change for the night,” he responded, pouting into Butters’ hair.

“That’s not very nice.” Butters wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the thought before hugging around Kenny’s waist. “Anything you want me to do to make you feel better, Ken?”

“Nah, I think I’m just gonna take a shower. You eat yet?” Kenny asked.

Butters’ cheeks turned pink and he pushed his fingers together. “Nooo, I kinda forgot again... Just got a little distracted is all, I have to figure out the lead costumes within the next two weeks and everything, you know! I promise I didn’t mean to!”

Kenny found himself able to be a little amused at his boyfriend despite the fatigue and foul mood threatening to settle in. “Yeah, I get it, just make sure you get some food. I wouldn’t mind something after I shower if you can.”

With a smile, Butters nodded and pulled Kenny down to kiss him again. “Mhm, I can do that, go relax now ok?”

“You’re the best Leooooo~” Kenny hummed out as he ambled towards the bathroom. He chuckled as he heard a cheery “I know!” with a little giggle from Butters before properly walking to shower.

After a shower, Kenny found food ready on the island where Butters had previously had his work, the aforementioned putting away his papers for the night. The two sat in silence, the only interaction being the two holding hands over the countertop. It was quiet and comfortable, neither felt the need to speak until they’d gotten tucked in to bed.

Butters had made the first move that night, just a simple little kiss really. Kenny was returning it without a second thought. Before much time had passed though, Kenny’s hands gripped tightly at Butters waist as he straddled Kenny’s hips, the two locked into a searing kiss as Butters gently licked over Kenny’s lower lip.

After a minute of Butters pressing closer to him, Butters broke the kiss and moved back to sit on Kenny’s thighs, his hand hovering over Kenny’s shirt with the silent question of “May I?” on his face.

“Yeah, you’re all good Butters, don’t worry about it,” Kenny chuckled, stroking his thumb over Butters’ hip, causing his boyfriend to squirm and laugh.

“Stop it,” Butters giggled, playfully hitting at his hand. “But really? You really sure Ken? We don’t have to, I know you had a bit of a tough day and all,” he said with a serious look on his face.

Kenny nodded, raising an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I be sure? You’re my boyfriend, I don’t mind getting to fuck you,” he said with a smirk, clicking his tongue.

Butters sat and blinked for a minute.

What did Kenny do? Did he do something wrong? Why did Butters seem so hesitant to continue?

“Kenny, you know that just because we’re together, that doesn’t mean that you have to want sex all the time, right?” Butters asked, eyebrows furrowing the tiniest bit. “It’s ok if you don’t want it right now, I want you to enjoy it if we do it.”

“Leo, I enjoy sex with you, it’s fine,” Kenny told him. “Plus, I’m a stripper, remember? Having sex with my boyfriend shouldn’t be any problem if I can do something like that.”

Butters shook his head and leaned down to kiss him gently, keeping it chaste. Kenny appreciated the soft and sweet touch, a smile coming over his face.

“Kenny, that’s not how that works. You get to enjoy it too and if you don’t think you will or aren’t, you can say no. You can always say no, I’m going to respect it if you tell me no. You say no at any point and we stop, I’m not going to argue with that.”

Kenny took a deep breath and nodded slowly, putting a hand behind Butters’ head, pulling him in for another kiss. “Yeah, yeah I gotcha,” he said before their lips reconnected, Kenny leading them back into a more heated mood. “I want it, I really want it tonight, ok?”

Butters trailed kisses down to his neck, nuzzling his nose against Kenny’s jaw. “You 100% sure that’s what you want?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

With a nod, Butters gently licked down Kenny’s neck, his hands finding the end of Kenny’s shirt as he mouthed over Kenny’s pulse. After a moment of attention on his neck, Butters trailed down to lick at his collarbones, still playing with the ends of his shirt.

“Yeah, take it off,” Kenny breathed out and Butters pulled it off over him without any more to it.

Butters trailed wet kisses down Kenny’s chest, his baby blue eyes looking up at him the entire time with such a sweet and enticing look at the same time. Butters was barely even doing anything and yet he still felt his boxers grow a bit tight. No one could blame him as he let out a groan when Butters pressed the heel of his hand into his erection, slowly palming him. He’s looking up at Kenny with those sweet baby blue eyes still. This might actually be the end of him, those eyes could make Kenny do so many awful, awful things if Butters ever had the intent.

Butters stopped his kisses after a minute, just rubbing over Kenny’s erection for a while, keeping the pace slow enough to cause Kenny to start squirming but just fast enough for him to stay more than extremely aroused as all hell.

“Holy fuck, Butters, I swear to god, take off everything, I’m going to climb the wall.” Kenny grabbed Butters’ hips and ground his hips into Butters, causing the latter’s hand to falter as he moaned quietly. “There it is, my Leo’s getting into it~” he cooed as Butters started to grind back, quickly taking off his own shirt and untying the drawstring of Kenny’s sweatpants.

“How uh,” Butters started, rolling their hips together again, bracing his hands on Kenny’s chest. “How do you want to do this? Any requests?”

Kenny chuckled at the blush spreading over Butters’ cheeks at the question, knowing well that while Butters wasn’t the spitting image of purity and sexual innocence, he could still get flustered in moments like these. How Kenny would’ve loved to drag that out if he weren’t so tired tonight. “I need sleep so ride me? Please?”

Butters nodded and opened up their nightstand, fishing around for a condom and their half used bottle of lube, trying to be thorough but quick about prep as he undressed both of them, rolling the condom over Kenny’s cock, and stretching himself out before lining himself up. Kenny took in a sharp breath as Butters sank down on to him, bottoming out fairly quickly. Normally Kenny would make a remark on that but while he was horny, he was also tired.

With a quick nod from Kenny, Butters lifted himself before pushing back down, causing Kenny to grunt a little as Butters smiled down at him. Damn him for being so good at this even when he didn’t posses the mental energy to process this all. It didn’t take long for Kenny to finish and he felt no shame in all honesty with the fact that he came first. Butters got off Kenny and wrapped a hand around his own cock, releasing into his palm with a quiet but relieved sigh.

Kenny’s boyfriend, whom he was thanking his lucky stars for dating, quickly went to the bathroom to clean up. With an exhausted groan, Kenny let his eyes close, barely registering Butters disposing of the condom and cleaning him up with a wet washcloth when he got back. He lazily lifted his hips when Butters slipped him into a pair of boxers. His verbal response was lacking when Butters told him goodnight.

Kenny was extremely blessed to have a boyfriend who could see the affection behind his tired grunt of “Love y’a,” despite how scarcely convincing it sounded.

“I love you too, Ken,” Butters whispered out with a laugh and a smile as he kissed Kenny’s hair before Kenny finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went-!


End file.
